


He Is Mine

by SweetGumdrop



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetGumdrop/pseuds/SweetGumdrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji and Naruto have been together for two years and one faithful day he will decide to pop the big question. However, situations arrive when a royal family claims the blonde for a debt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is Mine

**He Is Mine**

* * *

Naruto sat upright in his boyfriend's lap planting small kisses all along the mans neck and jaw line and gently ran his hands through the mans above bottom long brown hair. He groaned gently as Naruto's hands travelled to his bare chest and teased both nipples. "Naruto," the brunette moaned. He could feel his blonde giggling against his neck, the blonde was purposely teasing him! He flipped them over so the laughing blonde was underneath him on the bed as he crushed their lips together, silencing the laughs.

"Neji-sama!" the blonde purred, pushing a few loose locks of his boyfriend out of his face and his boyfriends. "I thought I was gonna be in charge…" he pouted, jutting out a pale pink bottom lip.

"You are," Neji replied huskily. Desperately waiting for the part where clothes were tossed across the room and moans could be heard from a mile away.

"I can't be if I'm at the bottom." He replied matter of factly. The brunette cocked an eyebrow at that.

"I'm not letting you top Naruto," Neji said smirking down at the blonde who was gaping. "You wouldn't know what to do anyways." The blonde huffed and shoved Neji off his body.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean. All you do is put it in!"

"There's foreplay. And stretching. And lube application." Neji reasoned. Naruto looked at him incredulously. He couldn't believe what was being said to him.

"Who can't do that?" he shouted, pushing up from the bed. Neji sighed. This day was not going to end well. He had been hoping for a little action. Hopefully take the blonde's virginity then propose to him but said blonde was making it extremely difficult.

"Naruto, today makes it two years since we started dating. It's our anniversary!" he said doing a little jump hoping that it would break a smile on the raging Naruto's face. It didn't. Instead he stomped his foot and turned away from Neji. He sighed and walked up to the blonde and hugged him from behind, deeply inhaling the blonde's scent before gently kissing the top of his head. "I'm sorry for saying that you couldn't top. You can, but I wanted to, you know." feeling a bit awkward he spun the blonde around and shivered at the glare. He kissed the blonde's forehead but let his lips remain there until perhaps Naruto softened up a bit. He felt Naruto's body shiver then lean into his own.

"I know." Naruto whispered into his lover's chest. "Let's not fight about this ok. Let's just celebrate." he looked up then and tipped up to softly kiss the brunette who hummed into the kiss and smiled.

He scooped the blonds into his arms and tossed him unto the bed. "Now," he smirked, unbuttoning his pants. "Where were we?" Naruto giggled and outstretched his hands to receive him.

Just as things were really getting heated, both parties naked, panting and aching with need did they hear a knock on their door. They paused in their ministrations to stare down the hall in the general direction of the door. "Ignore it." Neji scowled glaring at their locked room door. He started his kissing and touching once more when he heard the knocking once more, this time more loudly and more persistent. The person obviously was not going to stop until someone answered. Neji cursed colorfully under his breath which made Naruto's already flushed cheeks darken because he didn't swear. They pushed off the bed, grabbed their robes then proceeded down the stairs. Naruto safely tucked under Neji's arm.

The duo opened the door to reveal their kingdoms royal guards. Neji's grip on Naruto instinctively tightens. The first thought that came to his mind was that there was an attack and they were going to evacuate, the wealthy families first. He had the emergency suitcases for both him and Naruto already packed.

The kingdom knew how much of an ass their king could be so they took precautions. A war wouldn't be a far fetched idea. "What's the matter?" Neji spoke his authoritative voice loud and clear. Naruto tensed as well, thoughts close to that of Neji's already running through his mind. A scrawny looking messenger boy stepped forward with a scroll in his hand. He stopped before the duo and unrolled the parchment. He cleared his throat and began.

"I am Tasumi. I have come to deliver a message to the one Naruto Uzumaki. 'This letter hereby serves as a summons for one Uzumaki Naruto. Come to the palace willingly immediately or you will be forced. This letter is official and has been signed by your lord. Lord Sasuke Uchiha'." Tasumi spun the scroll around to show Sasuke's signature and the royal seal, the Uchiha crest, stamped above it.

"Why is he being summoned?" Neji asked confused. Naruto was neither high class, wealthy nor well known. How the king would know about him was a mystery.

"He is to become the Lord's bride." Tasumi said casually. Naruto's mouth dropped but Neji only stared at the man as if he had just said that the love of his life was marrying someone else.

Two of the four guards took threatening steps forward when they noticed that the long hair Hyuuga was not about to relinquish his hold on the paralyzed blonde under his arm. "Lord Hyuuga-sama." One guard, apparently the head guard started pushing Tasumi out of his way and position himself before the duo's front door, hand on the hilt of his sword. "Please release Uzumaki-san and hand him over to us." he outstretched his free hand to the blonde while keeping his gaze locked with the very dangerous man directly before him. The Hyuuga's were notoriously known for their torture capabilities and for him to attack that man first would force him to retaliate and no doubt he would try to kill them all. He would probably succeed too then he would be imprisoned for manslaughter of an authoritative figure. It would be very messy. The soldier visibly tensed when he saw Neji's hand slip off his lovers shoulder to rest lightly on his hips. He turned the blonde to him  
so that they were face to face.

"Naruto," he started softly. "Are you alright sweetheart?" Naruto seemed to finish processing his current situation to stare horrifyingly into Neji's lilac eyes.

"Are you going to let them take me?" the blonde shrieked starting to hyperventilate, gripping unto his lovers robe for dear life. Neji lowered his head to rest on Naruto's before kissing him slowly and sweetly and with as much passion as if they weren't three blushing guards, a sputtering messenger boy and a very tense commander. They slowly pulled apart and the brunette rested his head on Naruto's shoulder on the opposite one facing the outside.

"I will never let anything happen to you," Neji whispered loud enough for only Naruto to hear.

"Neji Hyuuga-sama." the guard spoke up obviously not liking to be ignored for longer than necessary especially when he was on the job. Neji's grip on his side tightened painfully causing the blonde to wince to himself his face betraying no emotion. Looking as blank as when he first received the news of his new 'engagement'.

"When I release you," the brunette started again. His voice much lower then before, "I want you to grab a backpack from the back of the closet near the back door, I want you to go to our cottage. Go into the cellar and stay there till I come get you. Don't talk to anyone. Don't leave."

"Hyuuga-sama! This is your final warning!" the guard barked pulling his sword the others followed suit whilst the messenger pulled a pair of cuffs from a pouch on his side. Neji eased up his grip and slowly raised his head.

"I love you." he said before tossing the blonde behind and throwing his body out the door and into the guards. Naruto stood frozen for a few horrifying moments as a sword went clear through his lover's shoulder.

"Neji!" he shouted stepping forward to try to help.

"Go!" Neji barked grabbing the commander into a head lock. He didn't want Naruto to see what he was going to do so he smiled and nodded. Naruto nodded back before turning away and started his run down the hall however he didn't reach far enough to not hear the sickening snap of the commander's neck then a few more cracks and guttural gurgling screams.

Naruto carefully raised the collar of his jacket to effectively hide the three whisker like marks on the visible side of his face. "It was an all out war for that Hyuuga something about a lover of his." Naruto's breath hitched at the mention of Neji. He couldn't believe that it was really approaching one week since he had last seen his love. He felt a loose tear slide down his cheek at the memory of seeing a sword shoved through the man's shoulder. He couldn't cry now. He had to be strong and remain as inconspicuous as his halo of bright blonde would allow. It was tines like these that he'd reminisce on his life a small town farmer. It was the only thing he had learnt from his mother before she passed a year before he started dating Neji. His worthless father had left when he had turned sixteen and he had never been happier. His mother was sad though, she gave eighteen years of her life to the man. Dropped out of the academy for him too then had given birth to the baby he had a grudge against. They were beyond poor so naturally they started a little rice farm. It took care of the bills and such but not Naruto's school fees so he had to drop out as well. His father scolded him for being worthless like his mother, as if the drunken old bastard wasn't wasting their little money at the local brothel! Instinctively, he had defended his mother and earned his strips. Six of them. Three across each cheek.

He smiled to himself. I guess I have something to thank that man for, he thought. If he didn't give me my whiskers, he subconsciously stroked his hidden cheek; Neji would never have noticed me.

**Flashback**

Naruto bustled through the bustling bouts of people to his stall with the last sac of rice that he had packaged. He heaved it up and dumped it on the other three. The crops weren't producing as well as it should be, Naruto predicted that they would probably be winging it for the winter. Hopefully he could buy some cheap wool so he could patch up their little house, hopefully insulate it enough for them to survive.

As he had finished setting up his little stall he heard screams and shouts and hollers from a little ways up from him. A whole bunch of people shoving to get away and the little vendors with movable stalls went carting away. As one neared Naruto he jumped in the way causing the man to shout obscenities but stop nonetheless. "Are you delusional!" the youth screamed. The boy looked about two years younger than himself. He was 21.

"What's going on up there?" he shouted back hoping to be heard above the noise of vendors and buyers alike. The boy snorted and pushed his cart out forcing the blonde out of the way.

"Tax collectors!" the boy shouted before his body was swallowed buy the rest of persons trying to get away. Naruto dashed behind his stall hoping to pack up and lock up before they could come to him and harass him for money he didn't possess. He was just about to pack sac four out of six when he was roughly grabbed by the collar and shaken violently.

"Hey there Blondie!" a masked man shouted way too chirpy for what he was doing. He let Naruto fall to the ground who immediately scrambled to his feet and went for protection in the safety of behind his stall.

"What do you want?" Naruto hissed as dangerously as he could. The man, who had grabbed him, had one visible eye and his mouth and other eye were covered and he had obviously gelled his hair to stick up to the left as it had.

"Why it's tax time again!" the man announced happily. Naruto feinted shock.

"Wasn't it tax season last month?" he asked lowly discreetly glancing around for somewhere he could run and hide. He spotted a hole in a building just behind a guard that was just standing and looking around him.

The man before him continued his rant seemingly oblivious to Naruto's plot of an escape. "Now pretty boy… how's a bout you hand over the pouch and we don't go looking for your mom…" the man leaned threateningly on his stall with one hand on it and the other on his hip clutching the hilt of his sword.

"I don't think so!" Naruto spat before dashing in the direction of the other guard.

"Stop!" the grey haired man bellowed and started after Naruto his sword already in hand. "Hyuuga!" the guard didn't seem fazed by the devious expression on the face of the blonde that was heading towards him at high speed. Just as Naruto was a foot away from him, clutching the jingling pouch on his hips the Hyuuga man reached out a lazy hand towards him which Naruto side stepped easily, twisting to the side and was behind the man in an instant. All those rabbit hunting had really paid off. He smirked triumphantly as he neared the wall only to feel lightweight and them completely airborne. He twisted his body in the air to notice that the Hyuuga had moved from his spot. He was fast! He also notice the mane of long brown hair that shined and flowed effortlessly in the breeze as the man turned to face him. His back connected painfully to the ground completely wiping all the air from his lungs. He wriggled slowly on the ground in pain for a few seconds before he groaned out. He needed this money. They had robbed him completely a few months before but he had gotten used to hiding from them. This blind tax collection was not on his agenda. He subconsciously gripped the pouch in his hand. It must have gotten ripped off when the man grabbed him and flung him back near his stall. "Let me take that off your hands." the grey haired man said a smug smirk in his voice. Naruto tried to grip the bag tighter but the man easily pried it out of his hand. He glanced up and the guards, the Hyuuga and removed his helmet and shook his hair free, the top must have been matted and sticking uncomfortably to his scalp. He ran slender fingers through it and sighed his eyes still closed since he took the helmet off.

"Kakashi. Let us leave. All this harassment has made me tired. I want to go home and rest." Kakashi pouted at this.

"Neji…" the man whined."You're no fun!" he jingled the coins in the pouch. "This wasn't even worth it. Not a lot of coins at all…" he pouted again. "Let's go. Thanks Naruto." he smirked before turning to walk away. His companion remained behind and finally opened his eyes. Naruto's breath hitched as he noticed the unusual color. He had heard about those eyes. He knew he had heard the name Hyuuga before but he hadn't remembered where. If he had remembered he wouldn't have run in the direction of him. The Hyuugas were reputed assassins… they had licenses to kill. Neji walked over to him and held his hand out. Naruto looked at it skeptically, not knowing what to do with it.

"Do you need some help?" he asked his hand still outstretched to the blonde. Naruto screwed up his face and slapped the hand away.

"You've helped enough." the blonde spat and scrambled to his feet and limped away.

**End Flashback**

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He remembered how Neji would always come to his stall the days after that and protect him from the greedy and perverted guards that would pass by him. He would notice that even though some of the days that the rice didn't sell there would still be a good amount of money in his pouch. For that year he couldn't remember paying any taxes.

Another tear slipped loose. Even though he had all that money now it wasn't enough to save his mother from her illness. It was one of those rare diseases that the royal doctors had yet to find a cure for. Neji had been there for him. He didn't go to his stall for two whole weeks so Neji had gone through the work registry and found him and went to his house and even though they hadn't quite developed a bond Neji had sat on the long since frayed and dirty beyond repair carpet the blonde had in his little house and let him cry on him. That night they had shared their first kiss and a month later they were an item. It was odd for a prestigious man to be in a relationship with one like Naruto, a mere peasant but they didn't focus on what other people had to say. They focused on them and the love that was blossoming between them.

Naruto moved in with Neji a few months after they had declared that they were an official couple and he had been living there for the past two years. They traveled a lot and Neji was rich, unbelievably rich. So they lived a practically comfortable life, no worries or cares about tomorrow.

Naruto had fallen in love with him. Fell unbelievably deeply in love with him and he had planned their entire future together. Of course, he hadn't told the man about that, he wanted to get married to him first. He had wanted Neji to propose from the very first time they had said the 'I love you's' but no such luck. He wanted to Neji how he truly felt and if he had to propose himself he would have, it would be weird since he was kind of the girl of the relationship (which he would never admit) and it was the mans job to propose but he could do it, instead, he decided to let Neji take his time. And look where that left us, Naruto thought miserably.

The bus came to a slow rolling stop as the horses reigned and neighed loudly. "Well here I go," he said quietly to himself in hopes if cheering up. He had always loved the cabin but without Neji there it just didn't feel as good as it should. He trudged down the small bushy path and twisted and turned his body in different angles to avoid being scratched by prickly plants. Someone seriously needed to maintain this walkway. How long had it been since he came here for it to look so degraded?

Naruto pushed passed a thick burrow of leaves and branches to finally spot the little wooden cabin that he and his love would visit after he went on his missions. After he and Naruto had gotten together he quit his job of being a guard but he was still sworn in duty to the kingdom so there were rare times when he'd be called to be a bodyguard or to assassinate someone their king didn't like or found as a threat. Naruto's face contorted into a scowl as the face of their king came into his mind. "Dirty no good son of a bitch!" Naruto screamed flinging the door to the cabin open he huffed as it slammed against the wall.

"You wouldn't be talking about me now would you?" A voice purred from the living room of his house. Naruto snapped his head to the side quickly to be met face to face with the man of his nightmares.

"Sasuke?" he whispered utterly horrified.

"Yes dear?" the man purred before pushing to get up from his seat. Naruto didn't see if he fully got up because he turned for the door in a full sprint but before he could reach the patio he collided painfully with metal armor. Naruto glanced up while rubbing the bruise on his head and immediately frowned.

"Hey Naruto! Long time no see!"

"Kakashi…" Naruto snarled lowly.

"Load him up. I've got wedding preparations to make." Sasuke said nonchalantly brushing past them.

Neji sighed loudly as the horse he rode seemed to be slowing down. He couldn't blame it, it had been running since they had narrowly escaped the last rush of guards. He was bloody but he was proud to say that none of the blood was his. After he had snatched a well kept blade he just sliced his way through the mess with the occasional scratch or bruise. He didn't want to worry Naruto when he got to the cabin. Hopefully he could convince him that he was fine then take a shower together and just relax with each other, maybe throw a little snuggling into the mix. He pulled on the reigns of the horse and tossed his matted and bloody hair over his shoulder little prices of dirt and blood getting loose in the mix to look towards the direction of the cabin. He was pretty close now. He turned the horse off the path to what he had suspected would be an overgrown pathway. It wasn't instead it was clearly cut through. Cut wide enough to allow a carriage ride through. He heard the distant pound of hoofs and immediately turned the stallion off the road and into the thick sidewalk of the path and steered the animal behind a tree then climbed up into it to see what was happening. He climbed high enough to see his ex-comrade hoist his lover over his shoulder kicking and screaming but they hadn't bound any part of him. This meant that Sasuke didn't want harm his 'lovely bride'. Neji sneered. If he defiled his blonde in any way he was going to kill him.

King or no king.

Kill. Him. Dead.

Naruto must have bit Kakashi on his ear cause he dropped him to the ground. Neji's blood boiled but he couldn't just charge in despite what his heart wanted to do. He needed to follow his brain. He would plot his revenge, get some food, sleep off his exhaustion, plot some more then attack. He would be doing all that tonight and he would be ready tomorrow. He wanted to go now but he feared that his body would betray him in the middle of the war that he was sure would rage. Sasuke never gave up with a fight.

He watched as Kakashi hastily scooped up the stunned Naruto before Sasuke could see if he did he would definitely be killed. Neji watched sadly as they carried Naruto into royal carriage and watched as the procession trotted off. He waited until the procession was long gone before he hopped out of the tree and pulled the horse with him to the cabin. He took it around the back and gave it a good wash then locked him away in the two horse stable they kept around the back for horseback riding where he had lots of grass and or hay to eat as he liked and a comfortable place to rest.

Neji crawled into the king-sized bed he and Naruto had cuddled on the first time after their first argument. He felt his heart constrict painfully and a lump formed in his throat. It's not that he was against crying, he'd cried before Naruto twice. It reminded him that despite what he did for a living he still had a heart. He had feelings and emotion like a human being should. He felt his heart pound in his ear, he really missed Naruto. He fingered around in his pocket for a few seconds before he pulled out the golden engagement ring with an amethyst in the center instead of the traditional diamond. Naruto was too special to be conformed to normality. He was going to propose to him the minute he killed Sasuke. Even if he was covered in the man's blood he was going to propose.

He was on a roll! He was dresses in full black and was stealthily scaling walls and slipping into dark hallways and slicing the throat of the occasional unsuspecting guard. He had had to change his plan to strike at dawn instead of the morning he had originally planned. The kingdom had been crawling with guards, so packed with them that they had been bumping into each other.

Neji had instead decided to take the Hyuuga way. He already knew the kingdom like the back of his hand so he simply took the more inconspicuous entrances whilst lessening the number of guards that were around. It was the perfect example of silent but deadly. He felt highly confident in his abilities but he wouldn't let his cockiness get to his head. Unlike some men that might be his demise.

He silently turned another corner but quickly dove back into the hallway upon seeing five guards enter the hallway. He waited silently for them to shuffle past his hallway with his body firmly pressed against the wall before he took a deep breath and squeezed a small bottle of powdery grey smoke; the bodies of the guards fell to the ground in a clutter of clanking. He pushed away from the wall and to a nearby window and took a deep breath of the fresh air before slipping back into dissipating cloud he quietly removed a set of armor and disposed if the body of that man in a nearby room. He wouldn't need it again anyways, he wouldn't be waking up. Just as he finished getting dressed he heard the clatter of oncoming guards and immediately rushed out to meet frantically shouting and waving his hands in the air. "Calm down man!" a soldier shouted grabbing unto his shoulders. Neji had made sure to tuck all his hair under the helmet and he had pulled to collar up  
to under his chin so that none of his brown locks would be revealed.

"We have an intruder! They killed four of the northern guards!" he pushed past them towards the tower: the king's relax hall, no doubt he'd be prepping Naruto in there and telling him what to do, when to do it, what to say and how to say it. "Sound the alarms! Uchiha-sama may be in danger!"

"Go. Go. Go!" the guard that had spoken before shouted to the others before taking off in the other direction. Neji tore up the flight of stairs towards the tower and burst into the room to be met with the site of Sasuke on top of a screaming Naruto in a gorgeous white dress. Sasuke snapped his head up to look at the intruder.

"What is it?" he snarled pushing himself off Naruto who curled himself into a ball.

"There's an intruder sire! We believe it is the Hyuuga!" Neji said making sure to disguise his voice as he locked and bolted the door and pulled out his sword. He backed away from the door and positioned himself beside Sasuke's stiff body. The Uchiha's had subtle reason to fear the Hyuuga's they never were a match for them. That's why they had to buy them out to get on their good side.

"Neji!" Naruto wailed from the bed shivering and coughing uncontrollably. Neji's chest constricted painfully as Naruto cried out for him but he didn't display it physically. If Sasuke was good for one thing it was detecting the small chances in a person's posture. "Neji! In here!" a bang came from the door and Sasuke tensed some more.

"Ill protect you sire!" Neji barked like all the mindless soldiers would. Sasuke moved across the room and grabbed a dagger from a table then positioned himself beside Neji once more.

"Neji!" Naruto screamed when another bang came from the door. He bolted towards the door to grip the handle and fumbled with the lock but managed to open it. Sasuke darted after him, pulled him back and tossed him unto the bed.

In that instant Kakashi burst into the room to be met with the sound of Sasuke groaning. He snapped his head to the side to see a gleaming blade through Sasuke's torso. Neji extracted his blade and kicked Sasuke's body to the ground. Kakashi's jaw dropped. "What on earth?" he whispered. Naruto quivered from the bed.

"Neji?" he whispered sounding very broken. Neji tore the helmet from his head and turned to Naruto who was already off the bed and in his arms. Naruto frantically ran his hand through Neji's hair and all over his face just to make sure that he was really there. They shared their first passionate kiss in what seemed like ages but broke apart as they heard gurgling from the ground. Neji detached Naruto's arm from around his neck and turned him towards the bed.

"Go cover your eyes…" he said softly looking away to the door that was quickly filing with more guards. Naruto did as he was told and firmly covered his ears. Neji looked down to see Sasuke, their fearless and mighty leader, crawling on his belly towards the door. Neji turned him over unto his back and watched as he spat blood. "You dint deserve to live. This kingdom needs better." he said simply before raising a steel boot and slamming it down on Sasuke's chest effectively crushing all his ribbed. The king wheezed and coughed then went silent.

The guards remained still for a few moments nit sure of what to do until Kakashi cleared his throat and went down on one knee. "You keep what you kill…" he said slowly lowering his head to the floor.

"Long live the king," a guard murmured. "Long live the king." a few lore muttered. "Long live the king!" Kakashi shouted his visible eye crinkling into a grin and soon the tower was rattling with the chant. Naruto rose from his spot to join his love. Neji motioned for them to remove the body as he led Naruto to the window. He held his blonde's arms into his own and went down onto knee. He rummaged through his armor and unto his pocket to pull out the engagement ring. Naruto's eyes teared up. He had been waiting for this moment for so long.

"Naruto, will you be my-"

"Yes!" Naruto squealed bouncing in place. Neji laughed and slipped the ring unto his tanned finger. He stood up and hugged Naruto who was still bouncing in place.

"I love you, so so much. I'll never lose you again." Naruto kissed him fully on the lips before bouncing again.

"I love you more!" he squealed. "I'm getting married!" Neji laughed and scooped the blonde into his arms and started to carry him out of the room making sure that his excited husband didn't spot the pool of blood on the floor.

"First thing first: we get married then: we redecorate." Naruto laughed.

"I so agree! This dark and dreary look is so not me!" Naruto chuckled before planting another kiss on Neji's lips. They laughed and planned their way down the stairs of their new home and kingdom.

Life couldn't get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi~ So i know that most people don't like the damsel in distress theme I have going here but really, he was a street vender and his husband was/is and amazing assassin. I wouldn't have given a second thought to learning to protect myself so I went with that. I hope you like it though~
> 
> SG~


End file.
